My December
by kao 012
Summary: Ryo and Yugi try to help Malik with his abuse problem, but can they help for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Choco: hi! This is a Malik abuse fic! He's gonna get beat up! A lot! (enjoy?)

Malik: what?

Choco: nothing.

----

(Malik's POV)

Why is life so painful.

There's so much hate in the world.

I wish...I wish that it would all just stop.

Is this the point of living? To suffer? Every day I get beat up at school...Then when I come home, Marik beats me... I mean, "greets" me, in his own special way. Every night I crawl into my bed, too tired to even think, pretty much drenched in my own blood. The pain keeps me awake, until I either black out or cry myself to sleep. Next day it's the same. Go to school, get beat up, go back home, get beat up even more severely. I hate everything about it.

I hate every thing about life.

I wanna commit suicide. But I can't... my yami beats me everyday to get rid of his anger, but if I ran away or killed myself, he'd look for someone else to torture. That can't happen.

No one should have to suffer because of me.

I'm not worth it.

I'm not worth anything.

But. . . . I want a friend.

Someone that I can actually trust. Someone that actually talks to me without insulting me. Someone that can comfort me when I'm hurt, someone that can cheer me up when I'm down.

Is that too much to ask for? After all, I've been abused since I was about four, I've been sent to the shadow realm three times, I even got the "Pharaohs Will" literally carved into my back... Not to mention that when my father (the first person that abused me) was murdered, my yami started to kick me around in his place. Oh, and don't forget, everybody hates me; even my own sister doesn't like me.

I'm hated for things I didn't even do, or even wanted to do. It's because of my yami. Everything's because of my yami. The reason my father died, the reason that people see me as a psycho, the reason that my sister hates me, the reason that everybody hates me.

After all this, don't I deserve a friend?

No, I guess not. I don't deserve anything at all.

But I get so lonely not being able to talk to anybody but myself.

Too lonely.

I'm always by myself.

I'm so sick of it, sick of everything.

I can't even trust myself.

Why can't somebody at least say hi to me?

People beat me up, insult me, or just ignore me.

What did I do?

...sigh

My father always said that I'd grow up to be a useless, unworthy idiot.

I guess he was right.

I'll never amount to anything great.

Not even good or average.

Huh.

I'm starting to cry again.

If Marik catches me, I'm dead for sure.

He's always calling me weak.

But I can't help it!

There's too much pain to live through.

If the beatings don't kill me, then the emotions will.

I'm so alone.

Why does everyone ignore me?

No matter how hard I try, I always cry at night when I'm lying awake.

My life is pointless!

I want somebody to actually care about me.

Why am I still crying?!

I can't live like this!

I don't want to have to suffer anymore.

I tired of all the deceit.

I want somebody to like me.

Why can't anybody understand me?

Every night, I cry because I know that I'll never be accepted.

This is too complicated.

I don't want to be hated...

I need to know that somebody cares...

Just... For once in my life...

I want to be loved.

----

Malik: hey! I have friends! Look!

Ryou: I'm malik's best friend!

Choco: please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Kao 012: I don't own yugioh or Malik. I do own at least 4 reviews for this story so far though  
  
Joey: note! Here it is: no, all of the chapters will NOT have a song in it. There is a song for the 1st two chapters though  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
(Malik's POV) (song "My December" **yeah, that's rite, the song My December** by Linkin Park **again**)  
  
(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)  
  
I woke up so fast that my head started to spin. I sat in my bed and wondered about what just happened. There was this sharp pain in my upper back, right below my neck. It burned like heck and felt as if the source of the pain were in my actual bones. My vision finally came into focus and I realized what happened. I had a dream about my abusive past, again. Actually, it was more of a flashback rather than a dream. In a dream you don't feel any pain, but just now I woke up to feeling it. I looked at the small silver clock on my nightstand table and realized that it was around midnight. I didn't even try to fall back asleep, because I knew I wouldn't be able to. Instead of just lying there on my bed staring at the ceiling wondering about why I don't have any friends, I decided to just go outside, get some fresh air, and walk around a bit.  
  
I tip toed quietly past Ishizu's bedroom, careful not to wake her up. I grabbed my wallet, my sweater, and headed out the door. It was winter, around 12:34 on December 12. Wait, actually, it just turned into the 13, seeing on how it was past midnight. Great, it just turned Friday too. I wasn't superstitious or anything, it's just that bad luck usually seemed to get worse one Friday the 13.  
  
("This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear")  
  
It was lightly snowing, but even still, the snow seemed to hate me because a stupid piece of hail just fell on my head. Why must I be hated so much? What did I do to deserve this?  
  
("This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone")  
  
I admit that I did a lot of stupid stuff in the past year, but what about Bakura? He still got second chances. In fact, I didn't even do anything. My yami was the one doing all the evil stuff, not me.  
  
("*And I*  
  
Just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
*And I*  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
*And I*  
  
Just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
*And I*  
  
Take back all the things I said to you")  
  
My life sucks. First, when I go to school, I'm hated by everybody. Nobody says anything to me unless it's an insult. Then, when I get home, Isis is at work, so I'm at home alone.  
  
("And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to")  
  
That leaves a perfect time for him to ambush me. Everyday, when I get home, I have to face Marik, my yami. He treats me even worse than his rare hunters. He actually beats the living shit outta me. He once even threw me out of a window of a two story building! And what exactly did I do? I got tossed out of the second floor just because Yugi Motou tried to ask me if I was feeling okay.  
  
(" This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered trees  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need")  
  
My life sucks. I have no friends, nobody cares about me, if I were to die, no one would notice. I was slowly dying in my own thoughts as I heard somebody screaming for help. Actually it was two people.  
  
(" *And I*  
  
Just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
*And I*  
  
Take back all the things I said to you")  
  
I ran towards the source of the voices. There was nobody around, not even any of the stores or malls were opened at this time. I soon found myself at a swimming pool. In the pool, I saw two small figures gasping for air as they kept surfacing and sinking in the water. At once I recognized the two people. They were Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura, the two people that I was closest with at the time.  
  
("And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to")  
  
We weren't friends, but still, Yugi and Ryou treated me like a normal person, and they were actually nice to me. However, deep down I knew that they were too nice to say it, but I know that they really hated me.  
  
("This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear")  
  
But still, they were the only ones that weren't trying to mess up my life every second of their own, and they were nice to me. Besides, even if I died trying to save them, at least I'd have nothing to lose. I guessed that the pool was about twenty five feet wide, and 35 feet long. And Yugi and Ryou were in the exact middle of the pool. Great.  
  
("Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to")  
  
I finally made up my mind. I was going to jump in and try to save them, or drown along with them. But then again, somebody could come along and save Yugi and Ryou, and leave me to drown, but...never mind. Even though the water was about maybe 10 feet deep, I ducked back, then leaped into the pool. Luckily, I landed right next to Yugi and Ryou.  
  
("Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to")  
  
I remember grabbing Yugi by his bookbag, and Ryou with his shirt collar, and trying to swim back to the side of the pool, but then for some reason I saw blank. I couldn't have fallen asleep, that would be just plain stupid if you're about to drown. I couldn't have blacked out either, because then otherwise I wouldn't been have able to have this weird dream....  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kao 012: ok, if you're smart enough, you would have been able to guess that the next chapter is going to be the dream that Malik had. If you're REALLY smart enough, you would leave a review for me before you leave this site  
  
Yugi: also, if the song thingies don't match the chapter, you'll understand why it's there towards the end of the story. Actually, if the story itself doesn't make sense, then don't worry, everything will explain itself and come together at the ending chapters.  
  
Kao 012: !!!!! oh! Im going to start a new story! And of it's either going to be angst OR humor. NOT angst AND humor. K? the main character is going to be.... Malik Bakura Ryou Yugi, or Yami, but only if I'm doing humor  
  
Yugi: the reviewers get to vote! Pick from one of the following:  
  
Malik/humor  
  
Malik/angst (again)  
  
Bakura/humor  
  
Bakura/angst  
  
Ryou/humor  
  
Ryou/angst  
  
Yugi/humor  
  
Yugi/angst  
  
Yami/humor  
  
Kao 012: in a review or E-mail, write what you want for your vote. Polls close on whenever I write the next chapter. For now, let's just say that the poll closes on June 15. That's the earliest that I'm going to publish the next chapter  
  
Malik: I want sum fuuuuuuuuudd.  
  
Yugi: food? So do I. I'm so hungry that I can even hear it calling my name. Yyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu....ggiiiiiiiii....Yuuuuuuugggg....giiiiiiiii...  
  
Kao 012: _-_ (anime fall) anyways, sorry that in the song parts of it I always skip a line, it's just that if I don't, then all the words get put in a sentence type line, where it's just one big line  
  
Yugi: and kao 012 thinks it's really annoying when it does that 


	3. Chapter 3

Korean as One: hi reviewers! If you're not a reviewer, then get the f*** outta my site yo. Jkjk, you can stay anyways. Oh well, hope you liked the second chapter as well as the first. I got the poll results of both reviews and E-mails, and the winner is... (drumroll)....TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHHA! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU NOW, YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CAPTER!!!!! I'M SO EVIL MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Everybody in the room with around Kao 012: (anime sweatdrop)  
  
Kao 012: I'm just kidding, again. The results are at the bottom thingie. By the way, I don't own yugioh. Oh! I have two ideas for an ending. One is all sad and depressing (tragedy) and the other is a happy ending, where good stuff start to happen. I'm going to let the ppl vote again, once more. In a review or E-mail, write if you want a happy ending or a sad ending. This poll closes whenever I'm writing the....maybe around the tenth chapter, I think. It depends on how long I make the last chapters.  
  
Yugi: and how long the chapters are all depend on how many reviews Kao 012 gets  
  
Kao 012: by the way, this IS a Marik-abuses-Malik fic. The first chapter is just a flashback/dream of when Malik was a little kid (awwwwwwww~ Malik is soooo cute as a chibi)  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^. ^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
(Malik's POV) (well no duh that it's Malik's POV, it's HIS dream)  
  
(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)  
  
....Emptiness.  
  
There was nothing here. Nothing except for the darkness and the floor. Literally. There was nothing here except for the floor and the shadows. It was pretty dark, but still light enough so that I could still see. Wait....  
  
I started to hear something. Coming from my right, it stopped, then a sound came from my left. Then both of them together. They sounded like footsteps. Now I heard another pair of footsteps coming from behind me. All of a sudden it just stopped. There was no more noise. I felt something on my neck. Something kind of sharp just landed in the back of my neck. As it lifted itself up, I felt something else, something liquidey running down my back. There was a lot of it too, and it wouldn't stop.  
  
Still I felt no pain. In fact, I didn't even feel anything at all, physically at least. Emotionally was a different story. All of a sudden I felt extremely cold. My head started swirling with all my memories of abuse. I felt very depressed, but I didn't even know what I was so sad about. There was screaming coming from the back of my head, telling it to stop. I thought to myself, "Stop what?"  
  
Then, all of a sudden, there was a sharp pain in my chest, in my heart. It burned as it froze my body. I was numb, I now had no feeling left in me. From far away, I heard my own voice, except that it was a little deeper in pitch than normal. I looked towards the source of the sound, but I saw nothing. There was no one there.  
  
".....Malik!!!!..."  
  
There it was again, I heard my own voice say my own name. Then I heard a laugh. Not a good laugh, an evil laugh (like mwahahahaha) It seemed to echo throughout the whole room or whatever, but how can that be? There was nothing for the sound waves to bounce off of. Like I said, there were no walls, or any objects, just the floor and darkness. But then, I heard my voice again from far away, except that this time, it was clear. I could hear the words that they were saying (or that I was saying) perfectly. It sounded like I heard it both mentally and physically. There was also something else different. This time the voice was whispering to me.  
  
"Malik, I'm sorry....I promised, but I failed..."  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Kao 012: liked it? If u did, them why don't you leave a review? Also, sorry about the long authors notes thingie again, but for the top one I had to put the poll, and for the bottom, somebody asked a question and I have to put the results for the previous poll  
  
Yugi: which one was the winner for the poll thingie?  
  
Kao 021: it was.... (secondary drumroll)...  
  
Here are the results: (nobody voted for the humor ones so they were left out)  
  
Malik/angst: 1  
  
Yugi/angst: 2  
  
Bakura/angst: 3  
  
Ryou/angst: 4 (everybody loves Ryou! Yay! Even if this one didn't win, I was going to write a Ryou angst story soon anyways)  
  
Kao 012: ok, um, one vote was added for each angst because somebody voted for: ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST AND MORE ANGST!! CANNOT GET ENOUGH ANGST!!  
  
Joey: Don't forget to vote for what type of ending you want for this story! And there is no such thing as No Ending unless I vote for No Ending! Byee byeee!  
  
Yugi: wait!!!!! You forgot that somebody has a question!  
  
Kao 012: huh?  
  
Silverwulf: Why are they ('they' being Yugi and Ryou) in a pool? In December? I'm just a little confused. You'll probably explain next chapter  
  
Kao 012: yeah, that's going to be explained in the next chapter, when Malik wakes up. Or regains conscience. Whatever.  
  
Yugi: ok, and one more.  
  
Silverwulf: Malik's father did have a use for him. He needed an heir, and since he was a little sexist, the heir needed to be male. Which meant not Isis. Erm, at least, that's what I think happened. Please correct me if I'm wrong. (Which I probably am)  
  
Kao 012: well, I wouldn't know. I watch kids WB, and they haven't even shown the episode in which Joey battles Yami yet. YET. Besides, if you got it from the mangas, I don't have any, so I really don't know. By the way, sorry for this chapter being so short, even though I got a lot of reviews (if the votes are counted as reviews) but, the first chapter in the Ryou angst story is EXTREMELY long, and in case you don't like the Ryou story, then I'll make the chapter after the next one long. ok? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chocobo anime: I still don't own yugioh  
  
Malik: and she's very depressed about it  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
I woke up to a bright white light. Too bright actually. Am I in heaven?! Did I die? Seriously, did I really drown? I sat up as my eyesight returned to normal and realized that I was in a hospital room. I soon found out that I was shivering, even though I was under piles of blankets.  
  
"Hey, Malik, are you okay?" asked a voice coming from my right.  
  
I turned to come face to face with these HUGE purple circles. I got freaked a little, so I jumped back thanks to my reflexes. I was then able to see what I've been looking at. It was Yugi, looking at me with his unbelievably large eyes. They were the size of whole head! Literally! The only thing on his head besides the eyes that you could see was his hair. But still, how much I bet you that Yugi's hair and eyes made up over fifty percent of his whole body.  
  
"Malik, Are you feeling okay?" He repeated. (kind of)  
  
"Yea"  
  
I then noticed that Ryou was missing. I asked Yugi about this.  
  
"Oh, well, he has hypothermia...he's in a different room right now"  
  
"Oh. What happened?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?!?!"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Yugi looked like he was going to pounce on me as he said this.  
  
"You seriously don't remember?! YOU SAVED MY LIFE! AS WELL AS RYOU'S! YOU ACTUALLY CARED ENOUGH TO JUMP IN THE POOL TO SAVE OUR LIVES!!!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!?!"  
  
"Wait, but I don't remember making it to the pool's edge."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I blacked out"  
  
"No you didn't, you DID make it to the edge!"  
  
"But about half way from where you were and to the pool's edge, I DID black out"  
  
"No, about half way from where you were and to the pool's edge, you started to swim faster than I thought you could!"  
  
"But I don't..remember.. never mind. What were you guys doing in the pool anyways?"  
  
"Somebody grabbed us and threw us in. Literally threw us in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. It was too dark to see. The only thing about him that was familiar was this hooded sweater."  
  
"Oh. Why did the pool have any water in it?"  
  
"It's Seto Kaiba's private pool-"  
  
"Like Kaiba doesn't have anything that's not private"  
  
"ANYways, it's Seto Kaiba's pool, and he got that thing installed. You know, that thingie in where it controls the water temperature. You know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"I think, maybe."  
  
"It's not finished yet, Kaiba was planning to make it an indoor pool so that he could control the temperature of the room too. Still, for some reason, the water was freezing! I guess the person that wanted to try to kill us off turned the water temp really cold."  
  
"Why didn't you two just swim out?"  
  
"We tried to, but Ryou doesn't know how to swim. He's scared of the water for some reason."  
  
"You mean he's aqua phobic?"  
  
"Yeah. We couldn't swim anyways, it was too hard since the water was so cold."  
  
"Oh."  
  
**2 days later after everybody gets out of the hospital, Malik's house, Malik's POV**  
  
I stood outside the building that was titled 'My Home' and opened the door. As quietly as I could, I went upstairs into what was supposed to be 'My Room'. Too bad it's not, it's my yami's. And speaking of whom...  
  
I laid my bookbag on the floor right next to my door. As soon as I did, a dark shadow revealed itself. Before I was able to see it, I sensed it. It was Marik, ready to throw me out the window or something. This time was different though, he was actually mad at me for some reason. All the other times he pretended to be mad so that he had an excuse to beat me. This time it was for real.  
  
He wrapped his hands around my throat as I asked, "What? What did I do?"  
  
In a low but harsh whisper, he replied, "Why did you have to go and save them?! Why didn't you just leave them alone for them to drown, for them to die?!  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
My yami forced my head into the wall. I was able to hold back a cry of pain, but I wasn't able to hold back the tears of pain. Once again I asked, "What did I do?!"  
  
"The pharaoh's light and that tomb robber's light, you idiot! They were in Kaiba's gigantic pool! Why did you jump in and save them?!?!"  
  
"Wait, so you mean, that YOU were the one that hurled them into the pool?"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. Didn't they know who I was?"  
  
"No, they said that it was too dark to see, but they could tell that the person was wearing a hooded sweater.."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"A sweater with a hood? You mean the Rare Hunters' purple uniform?"  
  
Sarcastically, he said, "Wow, you're so smart! But anyways, let's just get past the talking, and into the good part. The action."  
  
As he said this, he stopped choking me, and pulled out two knives, one being a dagger, and the other a pocketknife. (Is a pocketknife really a knife?) He slowly advanced towards me, grinning menacingly...  
  
**Four days later, at school, Yugi's POV**  
  
I thought about what all my friends said about Malik, and compared it to when he saved my life. (which I never thanked him for still) Maybe he's not so bad after all. I mean, it wasn't actually HIM that was trying to steal my millennium puzzle, it was Marik, his yami. Besides, hikaris are naturally nice, not evil. Malik isn't really a psycho either, which is what all my friends call him. I looked up to see Joey and Yami coming my way.  
  
"Hey Yug, just heard about what happened. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Joey. "And also, who was it that saved you?"  
  
"Um, I don't know" okay, so what if I lied, but what was I supposed to say, 'Malik saved my life! Yeah, you know, the crazy psycho!' now would that be a better answer? "It was pretty dark, so I couldn't really tell."  
  
"Didn't they say who they were?"  
  
"Um, no, after they got out of the pool, they ran off."  
  
"Well, We're just glad that you're safe" said Yami. "But what happened?"  
  
"Um, uh, hey Joey? Isn't it time for lunch?"  
  
Joey started to get really hyper. He was jumping up and down happily as he said, "Yay! Lunchtime, my favorite time of the day, excluding breakfast and dinner and snack time (which is whenever it's not time for breakfast, lunch, or dinner)! Lunchtime, lunchtime, lunchtime!!!!! Time for lunch! Come on Yami, let's go before all the food's gone!"  
  
I watched smiling while Joey literally dragged my yami to the lunch line. Nothing would stop Joey from eating, except for Mai, who he had a crush on. For about seven years now. I followed my two friends to the lunch line and got some macaroni and cheese, applesauce, jell-o, and strawberry milk. (And yes, I CAN finish it, I'm not that small)  
  
"Hey, Yugi, over here!" yelled Mai, who was sitting next to Joey and Ishizu.  
  
I walked over with my tray and took my seat between Ishizu and Ryou.  
  
"Hi Yugi" everybody greeted.  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
Without anybody noticing, Ryou whispered into my ear. "Yugi, I need to talk to you in private. It's about Malik, maybe what everybody says about him isn't really true, just rumors"  
  
"Ok. When?" I asked.  
  
"Anytime today"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I stood up. "Uh, hey, guys, I forgot something...."  
  
Ryou stood up too, looking extremely angry, even though I knew that it was a fake expression.  
  
"What?!?!" He shouted. "It better not be my social studies book that I let you borrow!"  
  
"Well, what's the big deal? It's not like anybody's going to steal it..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
I made a run for it. Ryou chased after me. In reality, he would have caught me, but since we were trying to get away from everybody, he ran slowly. We ran out of the cafeteria, and thankfully, no teachers (or anybody that has the power to give us detentions) saw us running. When we finally came to a deserted area, (you can NOT believe how many people skip class by just standing in the halls) Ryou and I finally caught our breath.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about again?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"About Malik. Maybe he's not that bad."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right, after all, it was his yami that was crazy, not Malik."  
  
"Good point"  
  
"But how can we convince the other guys that Malik's not evil? IF he isn't..."  
  
"He's not evil, don't worry. Besides, don't forget that he IS a hikari. And I'm not sure on how to convince the others."  
  
"Well, what if...never mind. But we still have to make sure that he's not evil at all."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that anyways?"  
  
"We know where he lives, Ishizu once threw a party there, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
After we finished talking, we went back to the cafeteria.  
  
**About five minutes before lunch ended, normal POV**  
  
"Well, lunch ends in a couple of minutes, and Yugi and Ryou aren't going to be back before time's over, so..." Joey said, as he took the trays of food belonging to Yugi and Ryou and put them right in front of him.  
  
"Joey, you're not going to eat ALL of that, are you?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"Let's find out!" Joey said with a mouthful of macaroni and cheese in his mouth.  
  
"Hi guys! We found Ryou's book!" Yugi happily said. "????? What happened to our food?"  
  
As Joey quickly put the trays of food on the floor next to Seto Kaiba, (without him noticing of course) he said, "I don't know? Ask KAIBA!"  
  
"......"  
  
XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP  
  
Kao 012: please review!  
  
Malik: you can probably guess what happens in the next chapter rite?  
  
Yugi and Ryou: We go to your house!  
  
Marik: heh heh heh....  
  
Malik: _-_  
  
Marik: by the way, kao, why didn't you go into detail of when I was about to beat up Malik?  
  
Kao 012: because he's my favorite character, and he already got beat bad in the first chapter  
  
Marik: well, can I beat him up now?  
  
Kao 012: (gasp) NO! (hugs Malik and smiles) 


	5. Chapter 5

Kao 012: yay, I updated this story AND the other one (Only One Way Out) on the same week  
  
Joey: yay, good for you  
  
Malik: she doesn't own yugioh, but she does own $5.14  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
School finally ended and I headed home. It was kinda weird though, I felt like someone was stalking me. I started to walk at a faster pace, but no matter what I did, it still felt like someone was following me. Before I knew it, I broke out into a run, then to a sprint. Whoever was following me was keeping up with me, because I couldn't throw away the feeling inside that somebody was watching my every move.  
  
I arrived at my front door and unlocked it. I threw my bookbag aside on the floor by the coat rack and raced upstairs into my room. I peeked outside the window and saw nothing. Not like I was expecting anything though. I let out a sigh of relief anyways and turned to go back downstairs for some tv. When I turned around however, my throat soon found out that it was being strangled by a strong right hand, and I found myself being pushed to the wall by a strong left hand.  
  
"Do you know why I love torturing you so much?" Marik said in a low, menacing voice. "It's because you're so weak" he said as he tossed me across the room (he's not a real yami, he was created from all of the hatred and rage I had for my father, so the more furious I get at people, the stronger Marik gets)  
  
As I crashed to the floor, I clenched my teeth, but I didn't make a sound. If I did, Marik would make sure that the pain felt much worse. He picked me up by the shirt collar and started to say something, but I couldn't hear what because my headache from school grew when my head hit the floor. When I finally heard something, Marik dropped me on all fours.  
  
"Get up." He demanded. I slowly stood up, my face still staring at the floor. Marik did an uppercut, then kicked me in the stomach. When he elbowed me in the neck I fell to the floor once again. I clenched my teeth even harder as I tried to catch my breath, but it was just one attack after the other. Soon I noticed that I was coughing up blood and gasping for air. Then Marik started to say something again, but now my head was too dizzy to pay attention. Everything was blurry and spinning around like crazy.  
  
Marik turned so that his back faced me, but I had the feeling that he was still watching me out of the corner of his eye. Again I could hear, but not what Marik was saying because he was muttering under his breath. I saw something Marik was holding. It was so shiny that it was like a mirror reflecting everything off of its surface. It seemed metallic, and the part that I could see was very thin, and came to a point at the tip. Marik turned around to face me. He slowly walked towards me, grinning evily, and even though his chin was up high, his face was still darkened by shadows...  
  
(Ryou's POV)  
  
"Yu-yugi?" I said to the midget on the tree limb above me. "I-is what I'm see-seeing re-real?"  
  
He was obviously ignoring me by accident because he was so frightened. "N- no..This can't be ha-happening..No, it ca-can't be tru-true..ri-right?" he muttered to himself.  
  
I took deep breaths, still trembling with fear. I looked into Malik's bedroom window with my binoculars. I couldn't believe it. I never knew that Malik had it this bad. At school, all the bullies gang up on him and beat him up and stuff. Not to mention that anyone hardly ever talks to him, so he's always so lonely. Then there's all of my friends excluding Yugi. They give Malik the worst time of his life. Because of his yami, all of my friends (still excluding Yugi) treat him worse than how Kaiba treats Joey. Sometimes they even beat him up too.  
  
But when Malik gets home, he has to face Marik...I always thought that his relationship with Marik was like me with Bakura...In the public, Bakura always threatens me, but he only does it to make himself look even tougher, but everybody knows that he would never try to hurt me. I guess Malik and Marik were completely different...  
  
"Yugi" I said without trembling.  
  
"Ye-yeah?"  
  
"We have to tell somebody"  
  
"Li-like?"  
  
"Like the police for example maybe?"  
  
Even though he was afraid to say it, I knew in my heart that Yugi agreed.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kao 012: review please! :)(:  
  
Joey: vote for happy ending or sad ending, otherwise there ain't gonna BE an ending 


End file.
